Karen Annabeth
"If I were Goldilocks, I would have beaten all the three bears up as they found me." — Karen (7 years old) ---- Karen Valentini is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *One-Woman Army *Martial Arts and Weaponry Roll Buffs: *-3 mental against Valentini's Mind Domination *+1 for physical One Woman Army (OWA): May choose to use OWA when facing more than 1 opponent: * +1 damage * roll only once to attack more than 1 opponent at the same time * roll only once to react to more than 1 attacks at the same time * additional +Y for any physical action (Y= amount of opponent she will attack/react to) * Cannot use OWA after 1 encounter without feeding human blood Special Move: *Once per encounter *May request 1 reroll after a failed OWA roll. Vampire Physiology: *r6 to healing when consuming human blood *-1 damage (on self) from regular physical attacks (swords, blunt weapons, etc) *+2 damage (on self) from fire/heat-based attacks (Fire, bullets) *-2X (X = amount of encounters gone without feeding) to HP *-X (X = amount of encounters gone without feeding) to Perception, Defence, Avoidance *+X (X = amount of encounters gone without feeding) to Attacks, Speed *Aspen stake at heart = paralyzed and unable to perform any action. Items *fighter gloves Personality *Spoiled Brat *Arrogant *Luxurious *Perfectionist Spoiled and rich, Karen is that kind of kid who tends to get whatever she wants. She has around 10 butlers (1 of which is her Ghoul) to guard and do whatever she demands. Stefano never bothers to actually discipline her as a father, he merely uses his Mind Domination to force her to obey his words, resulting to her mind getting used to his control. During her childhood, her mother, Patricia used to read her bedtime stories. Her most favorite is the story of Goldilocks and The Three Bears. She kept asking Patricia to read her the same story of Goldilocks over and over. She idolized the chararacterization of Goldilocks: how she's being a perfectionist, disliking "too cold" and "too hot", always seeks for "Just Right"; being careless about manners and boundaries, as she enters the house of the bears when they aren't home, taking advantage all for herself. Sadly, as Karen always said, Goldilocks runsaway as the three bears found her on their bed. Karen believed that the story would have been perfect, if Goldilocks were her. Background Born as a human with extraordinary physical capabilities, Karen has trained in gymnastics and mixed martial arts since she was five years old. Her family was rich enough to hire several coaches and athletes for her to train with. She found the absolute fun in fighting, especially when she has to face multiple opponents at once. She grew up training everyday with multiple targets and sparring coaches, finding it very challenging to fight alone against many. As she reached her teen age, she started defeating all her coaches single-handedly, making her demand more opponents to make it "all the more interesting". Her coaches stated that she would be a vastly powerful weapon against a group of opponents. On her 19th birthday, Stefano turned her into a vampire, stopping her aging forever. Storyline Season 5 To be added. Trivia *Has a collection of Teddy Bears of different colors and sizes in her bedroom. *Karen is originally Karin Kanzuki from Street Fighter V. Category:Characters Category:Mutants